Pokéopolis
by LycanJedi
Summary: When Aura guardian Jon Wolfskin and his Lucario Luke get transferred to Pokéopolis, a city notorious for legalising Poképhilia, they discover things might not be so bad. A little dark in the beginning gets better over time. RATED M FOR A REASON


What's **up?! I'm not dead! So yeah, I've had ALOT of shit going on, but I'm back with a brand new story! This one has a Poképhilia theme, so yeah there's that, anyway, Jon Wolfskin and his Lucario Luke, get transferred To Pokéopolis, a city where Poképhilia is legal, and Pokémon are held responsible for any Crime they commit! After being invited to The Blue Moonstone, A club for Poképhilia sex, Jon discovers maybe, things aren't so bad! WARNING: EARLY PORTIONS OF THIS STORY WILL INCLUDE RAPE. Enjoy it!**

* * *

Jon sat silent by the campfire silently watching his Lucario, Luke sleep, after getting off a call about a Pokémon attack. He relished these moments when the two could relax by a fire, not a care in his mind, The only sound coming from the occasional chatter over his police radio hanging on his belt. The two had been trainer and Pokémon for 6 years now, and were now partners together as part of the new Aura Division of the Police force. Over the 10 years they'd been together they'd become quite close. He sat watching Luke as he remembered their Journey together, meeting him outside of Lumiose City, receiving him as a Pokémon in the Tower of Mastery in Shalour City, Stopping team Flare from Using Xerneas and Yveltal, who were now Valued members of his team, to eliminate all humans on earth. Defeating the Elite four and becoming Pokémon League Champions. He smiled as he remembered how Luke had partied so hard that the Police had gotten involved, due to the noise. They'd moved to Hau'oli city in Alola for a few years, then moved back to Goldenrod City where Jon was originally from, which was where he now lived. _"Aura 388."_ Jon reached for his radio. "Aura 388 go ahead."

 _"Be advised you're now 10-7, being called 10-25 back to Station immediately."_ Jon sighed deeply something wasn't good. Normally they didn't call you back unless something was wrong. "10-4 Aura 388 and 388-5 in route." Jon said standing and waking his friend. "Luke, get up. We've been called back to the Station."

"Ugh already? How long were we here?" Luke asked as Jon's Silph Co. PokéTranslater translated the regular Lucario noises into English. "About 15 minutes. Sorry bud." Jon replied as he extinguished the fire and approached his Chevy Silverado SSV. He turned the key and pulled out as Luke leaned his seat back. "Wake me when we get there."

"Sure thing, Luke." He replied as he drove back to the entrance of Goldenrod. _"Aura 388."_

 _'The Chief, great.'_ He thought as he picked up the truck radio. "Aura 388 go ahead Chief."

 _"What's your 10-20?"_

"Oak St, and Main. ETA 5 minutes."

 _"10-4 report to my office immediately upon arrival."_

"10-4 Hard copy." The next few minutes were spent in silence as Jon pulled his Chevy into the Police parking garage and woke Luke. Silently they made their way to the Chief's office. "You wanted to see us Chief?" Jon asked as he stepped in. "Yes sit down." The Chief replied he was a rather Burly man, with grey hair and a Moustache that twitched whenever he talked. Luke often joked it was trying to escape the horrible breath, as the chief was a cigar smoker, and though Jon couldn't smell anything Luke could. "Jon, the last 3 years you two have done amazing work, especially in capturing that Pokémon sex ring." Jon smiled at the praise as he remembered the case well. A group had been abducting Pokémon from their trainers and then drugged and raped them. "Well that's exactly why I'm sorry to say you're being transferred."

"Transferred? Where?"

"Pokéopolis." Jon's eyes bulged. Pokéopolis was a relatively new city, but it had already made headlines by being only the second city to legalize Poképhilia. It even had clubs for Pokémon and Humans to have sex. "Isn't that the Poképhile city, sir?" The Chief nodded. "You're to report in 2 weeks. I'm sorry to see you go son, but they needed an Aura Guard. You were the only one we can spare." Jon nodded and placed his badge on the desk. "Keep it. The truck too. I know how much work you put into it. Consider it a parting gift. I've already transferred the registration to you."

"Thank you sir!" Jon said as he saluted gratefully. "Take care son, Dismissed." The Chief replied returning the salute.

 **Two weeks later**

Luke and Jon pulled into their new station lot. Thankfully the drive hadn't been a long one, about 30 minutes. "I'm getting too old to be up this early." Luke said yawning before taking a long sip of cofee. "You're 7." Jon said as they walked in. "That's 35 in your years!" Luke retorted. Jon snickered as they approached the front desk, where an officer with Blue-Green hair sat. "Let me guess beautiful, Jenny?" He asked. He always found the Jenny sisters beautiful, and to Luke's annoyance hit on them regularly. The woman smiled "Chief Gumshoos to you, sweetheart." Jon smiled sheepishly 'Off to a great start already!' "Ignore my master ma'am. I'm Aura 388-5 this is Aura 388. We're reporting for duty on Transfer from GRPD." Luke said placing their paperwork in front of her. "Welcome to the force 388-5. Why don't you and your partner report to briefing, before your partner makes an even bigger fool of himself." Luke saluted and dragged Jon to the briefing room. As they entered Luke went wide eyed. Of all the officers half were Pokémon! At most only special units got a Pokémon partner. One officer noticed them and approached. "Hey you must be the new guys! I'm Sgt. Jeff Blackhollow! Glad you could come in after what happened to Sgt. Marcus."

Jon smiled and shook his hand. "We weren't really informed. What happened?" Jeff frowned slightly. "He flipped his cruiser during a pursuit, it barrel rolled until he was hit head on by another vehicle. Paralyzed him for life." Jon shook his head "Damn. Glad he lived." Jeff nodded as Chief Gumshoos entered. "All right everyone, good morning."

"Good Morning." came the various replys through the room. "Today our supervisers are myself, Sgt. Blackhollow, and Sgt. Erikson, who won't be on duty for another hour or so." They listened as Chief Gumshoos called out where everyone would be stationed "Auras 388 and 388-5, you will be patrolling the red light district along with Adam 24, Adam 3, kilo 42, and DV 88. If you need any backup, feel free to call it in." After finishing where everyone was stationed she continued. "Sgt. Blackhollow do you have anything else?" Jeff stood up before speaking. "Remember that while it's not against the laws outside of clubs, any intercorse between a Human and Pokémon must be in the city limits, if outside any clubs, or residences. It's illegal along the routes leading in to the city, I know there's been some confusion there. Also remember to update your 20's, and be aware if you need it Talonflame 1 will be available at request, and Airborne at various times today."

"Alright let's be safe and head out."

The next few hours were uneventful as Jon and Luke patrolled the Red light district. They quickly could recognize differences between Goldenrod and Pokéopolis. The most obvious was seeing Pokémon openly having relationships with humans. They didn't see anything too riskay, just a few makeout sessions, a Zoroark giving a rather sensual message to a female trainer, and a Geodude getting rather frisky with a Man. Still nothing happened that required their attention. They sat in an ally as they watched the street for any potential speeders, Jon silently prayed that they'd get a streetracer, a drive by, anything! "Has anything happened yet." Luke asked as he stared out the window. "Nope." Jon responded as he stared at a passing Growlithe. "I hate slow days." Luke said. "Me too. You Hungry?" Luke nodded as Jon pulled out and grabbed his radio. "Aura 388 Dispatch."

 _"Go ahead Aura 388."_

"Updating 20, we are at the Malasada shop on 38th and Main. Still 10-8, but getting some food."

 _"10-4."_ They pulled into the drivethrough ahd got two Malasadas and two sodas. After getting their food they pulled off and ate. As soon as they were done a Black Charger flew past them. "Finally!" Jon said as he pulled out and activated his Lights and Siren. "Aura 388 dispatch."

 _"Go ahead Aura 388."_

"Show me 10-7 out on a traffic stop, I have a 10-27 when your ready."

 _"10-4 ready"_

"It's going to be a black Charger license plate Pokémon, Kingler, Mightyena, Natu, 4, Umbreon."

 _"Be advised plate has no 10-99s."_

"10-4, Hard copy." Jon replied as he approached the drivers window. "Hellow sir, Deputy Wolfskin with the Pokéopolis Sherrifs Department. How are you today?" He asked the man. He had dark blue hair, and green eyes. "Fairly ?" the man responded handing his license to the officer. "I'm good. Any idea why I pulled you over today?"

"If I had to guess my speed. I really wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah it was you were about 10 over the limit. Sit tight okay?" Jon said as he walked back to his vehicle.

"388 Dispatch."

 _"Go ahead."_

"Can I get a 10-29 on a Jeremy Sanders? Common spelling."

 _"Suspect comes back with a prior for speeding."_

"10-4" Jon said as he turned to Luke."What do you think? He's been pretty straightforward with us, warning?" Luke thought before responding "Yeah a warning sounds fair." Jon stepped out and walked to the car. "All right Jeremy, I'm going to just give you a warning tonight. You were pretty straightforward with me, and have a pretty clean driving history, just try to keep it at the proper speed okay?"

"Thanks officer, here." Jeremy replied handing a purple card to Jon. "Jeremy's the name Pokéclubs are my game! Stop by tonight, That'll get you VIP access to ANY Pokémon."

"I'm not really into Pokémon like that sir." Jeremy smirked. "Let me ask you a question Officer Wolfskin, have you ever thought about it? Or are you one of those who thinks it's abuse? That a Pokémon can't give consent?"

"Of course I've given it thought. Especially when my Charizard was in heat and he didn't have a mate. But-"

"Come by tonight, bring whatever Pokémon you have with you, and TRY. You won't know if you like it until you try it. And if you don't like it, what harm will come from trying?"

"Fine we'll come by."

"Excellent. Make sure you have that card, it gets you free access to the club, and free drinks and food."

Jon walked back and climbed into his truck "What was that all about?" Luke asked as Jon turned to him. "What do you think of going to a Pokémon club tonight?"

 **4 Hours Later**

Jon pulled his truck into the parking lot of the Club. Considering what lay beyond the doors, the building was extravagant. It was decorated with slabs of Marbled Granite, statues of different Pokémon, and large Granite columns. He was dressed in a pair of Jeans, his black and blue Lucario fur design Leather Jacket and His GPD training tank top. Luke had put on a vest Jon had bought him thier last night in Kalos, which depicted a Lucario and Riolu running under the stars on the back. It was the only article of clothing (actually the only thing ever) Luke had asked for. Together they approached the doors. _"_ _Please state your names."_ A robotic voice stated. Turning they saw a speaker on the wall. Pushing a button on it, Jon spoke his name and Luke's. _"Jon Wolfskin, Luke Wolfskin. Welcome to the Blue Moon Stone. You have been granted V.I.P. Access. Please insert your card."_ Jon pulled the card from his jacket and slid it into a slot in the speaker. As he stood back a flash erupted from the speaker. _"Please wait... Thank you. Here are your permanent V.I.P. Access Cards. Keep them with you at all times."_ The device said as two laminated picture IDs slid out. _"Will you require a Pokétranslator during your stay?"_ Jon shook his head. "No I have one."

 _"Very well, You may now enter. Once inside feel free to remove your clothes and place them in a locker. If you choose to remain clothed, be sure you have all items before leaving the club. You will also find necklaces in the locker for your access cards. Please keep these on you."_ Jon opened the door and the two entered. Inside was a Granite tiled hallway which led to two separate rooms: One labled male the other was labled female. They entered the Male room, and found themselves in a locker room, complete with showers and what appeared to be a sauna. "Fancy." Luke said as he looked around the room it was decorated much the same as the outside, Granite columns, gold plating on the walls, which seemed to be polished Granite, and a large fountain in the center with Aerodactyl Gargoyles on the edge of it. "You feel like getting naked Jon?" Jon shook his head no. "Might as well let the others out. Drake, Lycan, Patches, Scythe, Marajuana!" He called as he tossed 5 Pokéballs in the air. Each popped open to reveal a shiny Charizard, a miday Lycanroc, an Arcanine, a shiny Scyther, and a Dusclops. He'd gotten all but Lycan and Patches from trades during the wondertrade craze that had hit Kalos. Each gave their cries as they came out, though Jon and his team hadn't challenged a Pokémon league he still trained hard with his team. He figured they could unwind with a human or Pokémon seeing as the Charizard, Scyther, and Dusclops had actually attempted to mate with him at various points since he'd gotten them. "Okay guys, we're at the club I mentioned earlier. Remember, behave yourselves tonight." Jon said as he slipped off his Jacket and hung it in an empty locker, before grabbing the necklaces and slid his card in one and gave Luke his. We'll meet here in 3 hours. If we aren't back by then, just stay here. He was about to turn before he saw a number of The pink cards sitting on the shelf of the locker. He pulled 5 out and handed one to each Pokémon. As he turned Luke removed his vest and layed it on the shelf. "Maybe you should leave your wallet too." Luke said as Jon placed the Pokéballs in the locker. He smiled and placed his wallet in as well before turning. "Well let's go." Together the group entered the main portion of the club. Immediately the scent of sweat, musk, and sex reached the various Pokémon's noses.

Luke quickly found himself aroused as the scent hit him, likewise the others were quickly becoming erect from the scent and sight of various naked humans and Pokémon mating around the room. Within seconds the Pokémon had left Jon standing by the entrance. "I -I..." Jon was at a loss for words as he watched a Minun take a man's thick member into It's dripping opening as a Braixen approached him. "Hey handsome, new here?" Jon smiled sheepishly "How'd you know?"

"The gaping mouth and clothes are a dead giveaway." Looking around Jon could tell she was right. Every human was completely naked, yet seemed to think nothing was out of place. "So it is..."

"What's your type?" the Braixen asked suddenly. "Type?" Jon responded confused. "Yeah you know, male, female, electric, dragon, fire, what kind of Pokémon are you into?" Jon thought about it before responding. "Well male, I guess, I mean I like both, but I prefer males, but I've never really done anything with a Pokémon before..." Jon quickly blurted out. "Whoa, slow down big guy. You're lucky I'm good at listening. So a male huh? Winged, bi, quad, or other?"

"Winged, what, what, or what?"

"Winged: you know Pidgy, Skarmory, Noctowl. Bi:, Lucario, Midnight Lycanroc, Pinser, me. Quad:, Jolteon, Venusaur, Miday Lycanroc, Mightyenna? Swimming: Gyrados, Lapras, Cloyster, Wailord, Or other: Muk, Ghastly, Magnemite, Arbok, Wheezing, Rotom?" Braixen replied as though explaining Pokémon species to a child. "I'm not sure." Jon said as he continued to stare at a Male Electrike getting spitroasted across the room by a human and a Charmeleon, as the Pokémon's cock erupted all over the couch it was standing on. The sight was actually pretty arousing. "Seems you got a thing for Quad Electric types." Braixen said Eyeing the sight and Jon's now growing buldge. "I guess so." Braixen smiled "Go sit at the bar, I know just the Pokémon for you. Oh by the way, lose the shirt. I got no problems with cops, but not everyone here agrees." The fox said with a wink as she turned and walked away. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Kinsey! BRB!" Jon seemed to be stunned at everything that had just happened. He'd just talked to a Pokémon he didn't even know about his sexual preferences, and was now minutes away from possibly having sex with a Pokémon as well. "Sorry about that, Kinsey is a little... nosey." A man at the bar said. He like the others was completely naked. He had thick black hair, a tattoo of a Gengar on his shoulder and well developed muscles. "I'm her trainer, Alex."

"Jon." Jon replied as he sat down. Alex smiled and turned to a Machoke behind the bar. "Hey Tyrease, two Firestarters!"

"You got it Alex." Tyrease replied as he went about fixing the drinks. "She means well. Kinsey, I mean. She's not happy unless her customers leave satisfied."

"Customers?" Alex nodded. "I work security here on the weekdays, she's part of the welcoming Pokémon here. Their Job is to welcome newcomers, regulars and everyone inbetween, and help them with whatever the guests need. Kinsey seems to think that includes getting newcomers layed, even if they aren't ready yet." The Machoke walked up with a bright Red drink that had blue flames shooting out the top. "There you go Alex."

"Thanks Tyrease. Here Jon, blow this out and sip, don't gulp, otherwise you'll be so drunk you'll bend over for every Pokémon here." Jon took the drink and looked at it. "What's in it?"

"Cheri, Leppa, and Pomeg Berry juice, along with a dash of sweet scent powder, and mixed with some Vodka." Alex replied blowing the blue flame out and taking a sip. "Go ahead try it." Jon shrugged and blew out the drink before taking a sip. The drink was a spicy-sweet flavor, with a charred undertaste to it. "That's delicious!"

"It's a club special. In fact every drink and food item here is exclusive to the Blue Moon Stone. Can't find them anywhere else."

"Why aren't people okay with cops?" Alex smiled grimly and took a sip of his drink. "Look around you, almost every Pokémon here was taken from their trainer because they had sex with them. The trainers were arrested, almost every human has been persecuted and called terrible things because of their atraction to their Pokémon. Some even arrested for Pokémon abuse. Look if Jeremy gave you a V.I.P card, he's got a lot of trust for you, or some sort of plan for you. But, Kinsey was right lose the shirt." Jon slipped his shirt over his head and tied it to his belt loop. Immediately he felt the eyes of different Pokémon taking in his chiseled frame. Ignoring it, Jon and Alex continued talking as they finished their drinks. Not long afterward Kinsey returned with a Jolteon following behind her.

"Hey sweetie! I got someone who'd love to meet you!" Kinsey said in a singsong voice. Jon rolled his eyes as Alex chuckled. "Kinsey I told you to stop doing this. Jon's already uncomfortable enough without you forcing him to fuck a Pokémon." Kinsey lowered her head submissively. "Sorry Master." Jon turned and faced the Jolteon it was a male, and seemed to be quite kind looking. "I don't mind. She didn't mean any harm anyway. What's your name?" He asked the Jolteon, who smiled warmly. "Shadow, my old master was hoping for an Umbreon, but when I evolved I became a Jolteon. So your Jon?" Jon nodded as he stood. "You want to get to know each other better, or just go bang?" The Jolteon asked. "Let's take a walk first." Jon replied as the two walked out. "I know just the place, come on." The Jolteon said leading Jon to a set of elevators. The two entered and Shadow instructed Jon to push 3. Jon felt the elevator start to move before Shadow began to speak. "So, where you from?"

"Goldenrod originally, but Luke and I have been looking for a new place after we got transferred out here." Shadow smiled, "You could try the club, people can buy homes here on level 2. Seeing as you have permanent V.I.P access you could get a place for free here." Jon smiled it might work until he could find himself a new place. As the elevator stopped the doors opened to reveal a massive garden. It was quite beautiful. An artificial lighting system provided fake starlight, as fireflies flew around the different flowers. Different Grass and Bug types lazed around, some with humans others just resting on their own. Jon spotted Scythe relaxing by a rose bush with a Scizor. "This place is gorgeous!" Shadow nodded as the two walked along a pathway. "Each floor is a different setup. Floor 1 is the main portion of the club. Dancing, food, drinks, showers and rooms for breeding are there. The Gardens are here, where most of the bug and grass types hang out." They stopped near a pedestal in the center of the garden near a Fountain depicting a Celebi. Shadow grabbed a paper in his mouth from it and handed it to Jon. Jon opened it to find a map. He looked at the Legend which read each floor.

 **Floor 1: Showers, Entrance, dance club, bars, food court, Bedrooms (Sex allowed everywhere but hallways)  
**

 **Floor 2: Gardens, Grass and Bug Type habitats (Sex allowed everywhere but Fountain and Pathways)**

 **Floor 3: Aquarium/Pools, Water and Ice Habitats. (Sex allowed everywhere but Tundra area.)**

 **Floor 4: Simulated Volcanic landscape/Fire Type Habitat. (Sex allowed everywhere)**

 **Floor 5: Caverns, Rock/Steel Habitat (special elevators available for rock and steel types over 500 lbs. Sex allowed everywhere.)**

 **Floor 6: Haunted House/ Ghost and Psychic Habitat (WARNING MANY POKÉMON ENJOY RAPE PLAY HERE. BE WARY OF HYPNOSIS USERS AND GHOST TYPES HIDING IN SHADOWS! Sex allowed everywhere.)**

 **Floor 7: Simulated Powerplant/ Electric Habitat (Sex allowed everywhere but on and against mechanical equipment.)**

 **Floor 8: Sporting Areas/Fighting habitat (Sex allowed everywhere but active sporting Areas)**

 **Floor 9: Mythical Forest (VIP ACCESS REQUIRED.)/ Legendary Pokémon habitat. (See VIP card for rules)**

 **Floor 10: Management**

Jon stopped at Floor 9. "There are legendary Pokémon here?" Shadow smiled. "Yup. I've met a few of them too. Celebi, Mew and Virizion come up here alot to play with relaxing Pokémon." Jon smiled wondering if he should bring some of his Legendary Pokémon. Surprisingly he'd met many of them, including Suicune, Lugia, Deyoxis, Mewtwo, and Yveltal. Together the two continued walking and enjoying each others company. Eventually Shadow stopped and looked at Jon. "Hey Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't want to have sex with me tonight, I'll understand. I understand how Kinsey can be. She's always trying to hook people and Pokémon up." Jon smiled. "Thanks. I'm sorry I'm just not ready yet." Shadow smiled "Well when you are let me know okay?" Jon nodded "I will. Want to head back up?" Shadow nodded and the two walked to the elevator. Jon pushed the call button and stepped inside as Shadow followed. "Where do you want to go next?" Jon asked. "7, I got a place down there." Jon pushed the button and stepped back. As the elevator lowered, Jon turned to Shadow. "How long have you lived here?"

"About 3 months. I'd been in a Pokémon adoption center for almost 6, before Jeremy picked me up. My trainer Scott was arrested for Pokémon abuse."

"Sorry." Jon replied as the elevator stopped. _Ding!_ Jon stepped towards the door before looking at the number display. It didn't read 7, but 6. "Oh no..." Shadow said as the elevator started opening. "What?" Jon said as he stepped out. "LOOK OUT!" Before Jon could react a blinding Multicolored flash enveloped the elevator. He felt his body freeze, and his body go numb. _"Come to me, both of you."_ A deep voice said through the dimly lit hallway. Jon felt his legs begin moving on their own down the hallway, and vaguely heard the clacking of Shadow's claws on the floor beside him. They slowly moved through the Hallway it seemed to be similar to the hallway on the first floor. Wooden floors, ornate walls, and a series of chandeliers. The only problem was, it looked as though it had been abandoned decades ago. The floors were falling apart, the Chandeliers were barely hanging on the ceiling, and paint was chipping off the walls. They rounded a corner and found themselves face to face with a Hypno and a Drowzee. "What a catch, Brother! A human AND a Pokémon!" The Hypno said as Jon and Shadow stared blankly ahead. Jon knew immediately what had happened, he'd been hit with hypnosis. "Quite right brother. A great catch indeed. Human, strip your shoes and socks off, now." Jon felt his hands pull on his shoelaces before removing both his boots. Followed by his socks. "Now your pants, drop them." Jon fought futilely against the order as he felt his hands undo his belt and Button, before undoing his zipper. Had he been more aware he'd have been more embarrassed as he didn't wear underwear during summer. He felt his pants drop to his ankles revealing his flaccid cock to the Pokémon. "Step out of them, then get on your hands and knees by the Jolteon. Jolteon, place your head on the ground and ass in the air, and llift your tail." Jon felt himself step out of his pants then lower to his hands and knees by Shadow who had assumed his position as instructed, a look of desperation in his eyes.

"The Hypno looked though Jon's pants, searching for any information on the Aura Guardian. "Hmm. Some Pokéblocks, and a Goldenrod PD Tank Top? Are you a cop human?"

"Yes..." Came the unbidden reply. Jon struggled to get his body under control. His mind was his own, but his body wasn't. The Drowzee walked around the two examining their bare bodies. "It doesn't matter what he is, if he came here he was asking for it." The Drowzee said. Jon struggled to move his body again. Likewise Shadow was struggling himself. Hypno stepped in front of the two. As Drowzee spoke, "Stare at my brother's pendulum." Jon looked at the pendulum unwillingly. As he did it began swinging back and forth. The more it swung, the more Jon and Shadow's minds went blank. "Listen closely we are going to use you, once you climax without touching yourself and we say we've finished, you may leave, and you will remember nothing but a dream, which you will be too embarrassed to speak of. Do you understand?"

"Yes.." Came the replies from the two. "You WILL NOT cum without permission unless you masterbate, understood?" Again the two replied the affirmative. "Which do you want brother?" The Drowzee asked. "Wait brother, I want to make sure we have COMPLETE control. Human, Cum." Jon felt an extremely powerful, almost painful surge of pleasure hit his cock as it immediately became erect. His cock began jumping uncontrollably as a drop of pre pearled at the tip. He moaned as another powerful wave of pleasure ripped through him, as his Cock erupted all over the floor, painting the wood with pearly white streaks. "Jolteon.." Shadow's eyes went wide. "...Cum." Shadow yelped as a wave of pleasure hit him. It was pleasurable but painful to the Pokémon. Immediately his cock protruded from it's sheath, his knot quickly forming afterward. The Jolteon panted before another surge of pleasure and a feeling of tightness around his knot caused him to also ejaculate all over the wood floor, causing him to yelp. "It would seem we have complete control, brother." The Drowzee smiled almost evilly. "Yes, they will put up no fight now." Both Pokémon were sporting massive erections as they watched their victims helplessly cum. Their cocks were ridiculously large, and had a flared tip similar to a Rapidash. The Hypno looked at both captives before speaking. "I want both, but the human first." Drowzee smiled and lined up with Shadow's hole. "I'm perfectly fine with that." he said as he pushed into the Jolteon, who again yelped in pain as the nearly 13 inch member entered his unprepared hole. Likewise the Hypno lined up and placed his now erect 16 inch cock at the entrance of Jon's ass. "Relax and Bear down." Hypno said. That was all the warning Jon got as the Hypno pushed in. Jon nearly screamed as his once virgin hole was invaded by the massive member. Thankfully the two Pokémon gave their playthings a moment to adjust, before they began thrusting slowly. "Ohhh yesss! Human you are tight! Tell me have either of you been fucked before?" Jon heard Shadow's pained voice reply "Yes.." Before Jon heard his own choked voice reply with "No.." The Hypno smiled. "You hear that brother? I've broken his cherry! A great catch indeed!"

Shadow felt tears in his eyes as he heard Jon's reply. He couldn't believe these two Pokèmon would be happy to have taken an innocent man's virginity this way. Still he felt his cock hardening again as the Drowzee cock rubbed constantly against his prostate. Likewise Jon's cock was hard and leaking pre as his Prostate was repeatedly hit by the monster splitting him. "Play with yourself." Hypno ordered in his ear, as he gripped Jon's hips tightly. Jon quickly gripped his cock and began stroking it with his fingers. The Drowzee was pounding into the smaller Pokémon's hole as he moaned in pleasure. Shadow felt the pain slowly diminish into pleasure as his tailhole finally adjusted to the massive invader between his cheeks. He gasped in pleasure as sparks flew across his vision as his prostate was rubbed and stroked by the massive cock.

Jon gasped and groaned as his fingers slid quickly over his cock as the Hypno began thrusting hard and fast, really enjoying the human's ass. Jon felt a churning in his balls as the Hypno continued. Likewise Shadow felt a churning in his balls as the Drowzee began thrusting deep into the lighting Pokèmon. With a pleasured cry, Jon shot his second load over the floor as Shadow felt himself on the edge of orgasm. He quickly realized he was unable to cum however, as he remained there, his cock dripping copious amounts of precum on the ground. He whined as the Drowzee began to purposely ram into the canine's prostate, torturing the Jolteon as his cock begged for release. Jon again groaned as the Hypno began to mimic his brother, purposely ramming the human's prostate over and over. The two brothers didn't seem to care as Shadow began whimpering in need, the urge to cum quickly driving him mad with lust. Still the Drowzee cruelly ignored him as he continued to use the Jolteon as an electric type sex toy. Meanwhile Hypno pulled out and sat down by Jon. "Human, lower yourself on my cock, and ride it. You may cum when I do." Jon felt his body lower itself on to the Hypno's erection facing the Hypno, before ihe began bouncing up and down. His cock began to drip pre over it's length as Hypno let Jon do all the work. Drowzee began thrusting hard and deep into Shadow's body, his orgasm coming closer with each thrust into the smaller male. The Drowzee's thrusts quickly became erratic, before he exploded deep into the Jolteon's tailhole. Shadow felt the hot Drowzee cum paint his insides white, before the Pokèmon pulled out and rubbed his long cock against the bottom of Jolteon's tail. Shooting the last few shots across Shadow's back. Shadow whimpered as his cock ached further. Normally being filled to the brim with cum would set him off, but he hadn't been allowed to.

Meanwhile Jon was keeping a good pace bouncing on the Hypno cock deep inside him. Hypno was unsatisfied with Jon's speed and grasped Jon's shoulders and forced him down faster on his throbbing cock. Jon moaned in a combination of pleasure and pain. He wanted so badly for it to end, but it still hadn't. A fresh wave of tears began to fall as his body continued. Judging from the Hypno's breathing it wouldn't be long. He wasn't sure if the tears were of relief, Pain, or oddly pleasure. But he was enjoying this quite a bit. The Hypno thrust a few more times before unloading a torrent of cum deep into the human, as Jon immediately exploded all over the Hypno's chest and his own. His cum landing in strands on both of them. With an exhausted groan Jon felt the Hypno shove him off, his nude body crashing to the wooden floor by Shadow. The two looked at each other, both covered in and filled with cum. "You've had your turn brother, now it's mine! Drowzee said as the Hypno stood. "Quite so, dear brother. But the human is becoming more in control of himself. We must hypnotize him again." The Drowzee smiled sinisterly as he approached the two exhausted victims. He raised both hands and slapped them together, before moving his arms straight out. Just as he was about to begin, a black and purple ball of light struck him in the back from the darkened hallway. Hypno turned and stared at the darkness as a large black, white, and red Pokèmon came out of the wall behind him and slammed him into the wall to his right as both Pokèmon collapsed to the floor. As they did, Jon and Shadow felt the hypnosis leave their bodies, as Shadow ejaculated almost immediately afterward. The Pokémon looked from Jon and Shadow, to Drowzee and Hypno, as a single red eye appeared in the hallway that the Shadow ball had appeared from. "Are you alright?" The Black and red Pokèmon asked. "Dark?" Jon asked as the Pokémon floated closer. "Yes. It's been a long time Jon. You're lucky Marijuana and I heard what was happening." At this The Dustclops came around the corner. Jon couldn't believe his luck. Two Pokémon who cared deeply for him had stopped his rape. Shadow crawled to Jon, and layed beside him. His body completely exhausted. "We should get them upstairs, to the Volcanic landscape. There's a hotspring that will relax their battered bodies." Darkrai said as he gently picked up the human. As he did his eyes glowed a bright blue as Jon's clothes fell into a dark circle in the floor. "They'll be in your locker." Darkrai said as Marijuana picked Shadow up gently. Together the two made their way to the elevator and entered it, before Darkrai stopped and Turned. "ALL OF YOU, LISTEN! THIS HUMAN AND JOLTEON ARE OFF LIMITS! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER IF I FIND EITHER OF THEM HAS BEEN HARMED HERE AGAIN!" Though no Pokémon had been seen in the hall, all of them heard Darkrai's warning. As the elevator closed, a Haunter flew into the hall catching a glimpse at the now off limits, naked human.

When the door opened again a minor red light filtered in the elevator. The two ghost types entered the volcanic habitat, which was quite realistic. Small amounts of ash fell in certain areas, Surprisingly some lava pits (or something that looked extremely close to lava) were in different areas and even in small streams lining the path. The ground was made of solid stone, and multiple different fire types were lazing around, or mating with a human. As they passed by a lava pit a Shiny Charizard poked it's head out of the pit. "Master?! What happened to him?" Marijuana turned and stared at the Charizard before replying with a single word: "Raped." Marijuana was never one for talking and always remained silent. The Charizard aproached and looked at his naked and cum covered master, The scent of a Hypno was powerful all over him. "May I take him?" The Charizard asked Darkrai. "You may Dracaufeu. Get him to the hot spring. I must leave." The Darkrai replied as it lowered into the floor. "Let me know if he is well later, Marijuana. You know where I'll be." Dracaufeu clutched Jon gently to his chest as the two Pokémon made their way in silence to the Hot Spring. As they approached Jon's Aracanine, Patches trotted slowly over having enjoyed a nice lava bath himself. Dracaufeu walked with Jon's nude body into the Hot Spring. Marijuana handed Patches Shadow, and the Arcanine also walked into the warm water. "Get Security friend." Marijuana said before Disapearing into the floor.

TBC

* * *

 **Whew! That's chapter 1! Holy F'ing crap that was a journey for me! Sorry I'm ending it here but this chapter was already hella long, so I've got to cut it into parts, especially seeing as it's STILL not done. There's still another sex scene, and more club exploration for Jon. BTW this is Jon's Third story! Yay! Historic moment! (Drops Balloons and confetti) Jon is the first character to have 3 stories, and is my Fursona's human form! Hooray! BTW if you got any Pokémon you want to see, leave them in the comments, if they aren't already on the list, I'll add them. (I can't guarantee all of them will make this story, but I'll get through as many as I can) Please leave a gender too, otherwise Most will probably be male. Finally if your wondering: Yes, I DO have a Dustclops named Marijuana, No I didn't name it, I got it through Wonder Trade.**


End file.
